omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby Rose (Composite)
Character Synopsis Ruby Rose is the 15-year old leader of Team RWBY attending Beacon Academy two years early, due to her abilities impressing the headmaster. Trained by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wields a unique weapon named Crescent Rose, a cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle that is able to fold up into itself. Her semblance is speed, enabling her to run at rates that are too fast for the eye to catch. As she is the youngest of the group, she can be a bit childish, naive, and weapon-obsessed, but displays leadership qualities and an understanding of people that ultimately led her to be chosen as Team RWBY's leader. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her half-sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 7-C to at least 5-A Verse: RWBY | BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Name: Ruby Rose Gender: Female Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking power and sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to increase her speed with her Semblance, Pseudo Flight (Propelling herself using Crescent Rose), Able to freeze objects/living things in place (With Silver Eyes) | All previous abilities plus Flight, Elemental Intangibility, and Pseudo-Duplication via her Semblance, Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance her shots with elemental properties (These include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity) Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level (Physically overpowered a Nevermore) | At least Multi-City Block Level (Killed a Nevermore with a casual attack and knocked a second out of the sky with a single attack) | At least Town Level to at least Large Planet Level (In BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, she fought the likes of You Narukami, Hyde, Linne, Hazama, Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 2532, Comparable to Blake, Caught Neopolitan off guard), higher with her Semblance (Able to successfully escape Mercury Black) | Relativistic with FTL reactions/combat speed (Kept up with the likes of Ragna, Hyde, Linne, Hazama and Azrael), higher with her Semblance (Her Ssmblence makes her the fastest character in the entire game) Lifting Ability: Class M (Able to handle the recoil of Crescent Rose which aided her in dragging the giant Nevermore up a cliff at high speeds) Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Town Class to at least Large Planet Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level | At least Multi-City Block Level | At least Town Level to at least Large Planet Level (Took hits from the likes of Hyde and Ragna) Stamina: High (Ruby can mutilate hordes of monsters by herself and shows no signs of fatigue in battle at all) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, at least Hundreds of meters with sniper rifle Intelligence: *Relatively high, though seemingly average conventional intellect (Has a seemingly high knowledge of weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy. *She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. *She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformative capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. *Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to it's fullest efficiency) Weaknesses: Ruby is somewhat reckless, continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated *Unable to use Silver Eyes willingly and to their fullest extent (The only time she was able to use them was involuntary, after witnessing Pyrrha being murdered in front of her, and the result of using the Silver Eyes left her unconscious for several days with no recollection of what happened prior). *She is also inept in hand-to-hand combat, though she is gradually improving on it in volume 5 Versions: Pre-Timeskip (Volumes 1-3) | Post-Timeskip (Volume 4) | BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Other Attributes List of Equipment: Crescent Rose, Dust ammunition Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crescent Rose:' Ruby's weapon, a large Scythe/High-Caliber Sniper Rifle hybrid that she wields with expert proficiency. The Crescent Rose possesses a converting frame, allowing Ruby to transform from a compact storage mode, a rifle mode, and an expanded scythe mode. The weapon's rifle mode takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. In its fully expanded scythe mode, Crescent Rose makes for a deadly mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. The Crescent Rose's rifle has a massive recoil, but instead of compensating for it, Ruby harnesses it to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents, and using it to launch herself through the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight while also rotating the barrel of the rifle, enabling the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward, increasing the slicing power drastically. **'Dust Ammunition:' Crescent Rose is able to use different kinds of Dust ammunition, as first seen in the "Red" Trailer when she used Gravity Dust after reloading it with the said magazine, and later demonstrated again in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and Volume 4. ***'Fire Dust:' Shoots fire from the muzzle of Crescent Rose. ***'Ice Dust:' Allows Ruby to fire ice projectiles from Crescent Rose capable of encasing foes in ice. ***'Gravity Dust:' Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby at increased speeds. ***'Electric Dust:' Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target. The discharge from this type of round can also create chain lightning which spreads to surrounding targets. **'Crescendo:' Ruby spins her scythe in a circle and damages enemies, pulling enemies closer with each hit and smashing enemies back with the final strike. **'Reap:' Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. *'Semblance: Speed:' Ruby's Semblance is Speed, an ability which allows her to move at a much greater speed than what she is normally capable of, appearing as nothing but a red blur leaving rose petals in its wake. She is capable of using this ability in midair as a means of flight, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speeds, and to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it and envelop her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly transform into three separate clusters of rose petals, allowing her to flow around an opponent before reforming. *'Silver Eyes:' A mysterious and powerful ability Ruby inherited from her mother, Summer, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Ruby's eyes. Ruby has only demonstrated this ability once after witnessing Pyrrha's death at the hands of Cinder, and though she currently has no control over or even any idea how to utilize this power, it has shown to be capable of incapacitating the Grimm Dragon and inflicting debilitating wounds on Cinder. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:RWBY Category:Internet Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5